Phantom Facility
Appearance It is a purple metal facility. The entrance is just one hallway leading into an open room with 8 doors and one large door. The Doors The 8 rooms must be solved to open the large door. The large door has 8 locks and each room has a key. # A room with a gem. The player must carry the gem from one corner to the other. The room has a moderate amount of enemies. This will open the key # A room flooded with enemies. The player must kill them all to get the key. # A matching game with 30 cards. The player will have 5 minutes to match all cards. Matching cards will earn the player 5 seconds. Mismatching will take away 3 seconds. # A color mix. There are 3 buttons: red, blue, and yellow. A color will appear on a board. The player must click two buttons to mix those colors. They will have 5 seconds to mix them. Matching 10 colors is a win for the key. # A math game. The player must solved 15 problems. They will have 10 seconds to answer them. The problems will start out easy, but get hard as the player progresses. If they get through, they earn the key. # An empty room with a sign that just says "Characters." The player has 3 minutes to figure it out. They must click "Characters" and click the key in the corner of the screen. # A parkour room. Winning the parkour challenge rewards the key. # A room with a path. The path needs to be taken to avoid falling into the pit. The room will get dark after 5 seconds upon entering. Every 30 seconds, the room will flash, giving the path away. The player can use weapons that emit light to guide themselves. Finishing the path rewards the key. The Large Door Behind the large door is a room with an orb. Trying to approach the orb will summon the first boss: Phantom Cubic. Phantom Cubic will eat the orb and then fight the player. Phantom Cubic Phantom Cubic is a mini-boss. He has less health (100,000) , but can inflict more damage. He is similar to Cubic, however all attacks are phantom attacks. He has only one phased, where he can use all his attacks, regardless of his health. His attacks are: * Shadow Flamethrower * Shadow Rockets * Shadow Puddles * Slippery Puddles * Shadow Blades * Shadow Lasers When Phantom Cubic is defeated, he will explode and the orb will go into a corner. Approaching the orb will switch to a cutscene where the player tries to grab it, but Squaron uses his magnet to retrieve it. He will contain it within himself. Squaron HP: 100,000 Squaron will attempt to dash into the player with the magnet. If the player attempts to damage him while he's still holding his magnet, he will use it as a shield that cannot be destroyed. The player has to wait for Squaron to dash. Once he's in the wall, he will be stuck and try to get unstuck. The player has 30 seconds to inflict as much damage as they can. Squaron will then get up. If he's below 75,000 HP, he will go into his second phase. In his second phase, he will grow some rocket launchers. When he's holding his magnet, he may shoot the rockets. Using his magnet, he can control the rockets to home onto the player. The player can destroy the rockets or run away for 10 seconds. After that he will dash again. If he gets back up and is below 30,000 HP, he will go into his final phase. Squaron will steal some bullets from the player with his magnet and fire them at the player. He will do this 3 times, and then use his rocket attack. Then he will dash again. Defeating him will blow him up and will drop the orb. Approaching the orb will cut to a scene where the player once again tries to pick it up, but the Possessed Shadow Armor will dash into the orb and retrieve it. The player must fight it. Industrial Shadow Armor HP: 111,111 Industrial Shadow Armor will act nearly like the player. The player should treat it like they are fighting another player. Defeating it will make it explode and drop the orb. Yet again, the player will try to retrieve the orb. A Phantom Mimic will appear and eat the orb. The player will try to shoot the Phantom Mimic with the Novice Gun. When the Phantom Mimic is unscratched, the player will then be slammed into a long hallway. Phantom Mimic The Phantom Mimic will run at the player as the player is running away. This is rather a running game than a fight. The player must acquire bombs that are on the path and throw it into the Phantom Mimic's mouth. Defeating it will blow it up and drop the orb. The player then earns the orb for good. The player sees a portal in from of them and enters it to get out of the Phantom Facility.